happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Todd
Todd (or as he calls himself Sir Todd the Great) is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Todd is a purple river otter who wears a sash with three orange stars and a crown with #1 written on it. He is an egomaniac who thinks very highly about himself, to the point of pretending to be a king. He craves attention, much like Drama, and would stop at nothing to get in the spotlight. If there is a vote going on, he will put himself as a candidate and vote for himself, or if there are auditions for a play he would do practically anything to get chosen. The bottom line is that he wants to be picked first for everything. Because of his big ego, he is selfish and attention-crazy. Though on rare occasions, he will do things to help others. When he gets the chance, he will take the role as the leader, and not a very good one. If things don't go his way or if he gets ignored, he may go crazy (though not Flippy-crazy). At some occasions, his ego leads to his and/or other's deaths. Episodes Starring Roles *Vote to Self *Something Old, Something News *King Bee *Record Broken *Mayor May Not *Crowning Achievment *Mascot in the Act *By The Rains *Kingdom Come *Attention Loving Featuring Roles *Wishing Well Done *Dome Not Disturb *Save the Drama For Your Llama *Fastest Tree Friend in the World *Give Me Some Space *The Big Three Oh! *Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? *Triple Dog Dare Ya *Read None About It! Appearances *Internet Interception *Castle Hastle *Head Hunter Fates Deaths #Wishing Well Done - Eaten by sharks. #Something Old, Something News - Eaten by Nutty. #Dome Not Disturb - Crushed by a sign. #Save the Drama For Your Llama - Impaled by scissors. #King Bee - Stomped on, poisoned by insecticide, and killed by hot vinegar (debatable). #Give Me Some Space - Crushed by Josh's rocket. #Record Broken - Popped like a balloon. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Mayor May Not - Vaporized by Platypus Aliens. #Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? - Shot by Flippy. #Castle Hastle - Face impaled by Monarch's crown. #Crowning Acheivment - Head is ran over. #Mascot Madness - Skinned by his mascot mask. #By The Rains - Crushed by bust head. #Attention Loving - Ran over by a limp. #Triple Dog Dare Ya - Pierced by his own crown. #Kingdom Come - Blasted by cannon. #Read None About It! - Squashed by printing press. Injuries #Vote to Self - Bruised, foot gets stapled. #Crowning Acheivment - Hand bitten off. Kill count *Pranky - 1 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World") *Shifty - 1 ("King Bee") *Josh - 1 ("Mayor May Not") *Monarch - 1 ("Crowning Acheivment") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Mascot in the Act") Trivia *He is similar to King Julien from the Madagascar series and Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove. *He was named Todd because the creator couldn't think of anything else. *He was created at the night of the 2012 presidental election, matching his characteristic. *It is mentioned he could be a rival of Drama, because of their cravings for attention. *He dreams to be king of the world one day. *Another character by the name of Todd debuted in Wake Up and Smell the Coffee. *His car has a hood ornament which is a gold statuette of himself. He also has a shrine of himself in his house. *He is considered one of the most annoying characters in the series due to his crave for attention. Gallery File:Vote_to_self.png|Todd votes for himself File:Badge-edit-6.png|Todd on a badge Something news.png|Hey, go find your own camera! toddcta.png|Todd character info. Fireworks fire.png|Todd's face drawn by fireworks, which he set off and burned the stage with King bee.png|Todd as a king bee mayor.png|Todd as mayor Todd-tastic.png|There are times when Todd's ego can get too big Crowning achievement.png|Todd is jealous of Monarch Mascot2.png|Todd's idea for a school mascot Vote results.png Rain on parade.png|Todd's parade float Todd2.jpg Ruddles & todd.png|Todd telling Ruddles his plan to overthrow Monarch Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Otters Category:Male Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Mustelids Category:Season 25 Introductions Category:Annoying characters